


It's Okay

by JamesJenkins9



Category: BTOB, K-pop, Original Work
Genre: BTOB (Band) Lyrics, Based on a BTOB Song, Boys In Love, College, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Heartache, Homoeroticism, Inspired by Music, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Short, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Young Love, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: When a KPOP song has much deeper meaning for a young college couple.
Relationships: Kal Min-Soo/Unyque Stevens





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Recently became a BTOB fan and have binged on their music non-stop. This story's based on one of my favorite songs "It's Okay" which I do not own. Will be doing more actual BTOB-oriented stories in the future. If you love songfics, hope you enjoy this one. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you!

"Fuck" 19-year-old Kal Min-Soo cried out as he tripped over a loose stone which sent his body falling forward and hit the pavement. His messenger bag went flying and he realized he was sitting in a cold puddle of water and dirt. Biting his lip hard he tried not to let his despair show. This hadn't been a good day so far and it wasn't getting any better. Standing up he picked up his bag, thankful that it was closed since he really didn't want to be picking up his school materials from the wet drenched ground. Brushing raindrops out of his short black hair with one hand he tried to look decent as he waited for his bus. It arrived quickly and she tried to act normal, knowing his butt and both jean legs had big wet marks from his fall into that damned puddle.  
  
Kal found a seat at the back of the almost empty bus and opened his bag to retrieve his manga book, opening it to where his favorite _Tokyo Ghoul_ -themed bookmark lay, he began to read his novel. He absolutely enjoyed getting lost in romance novels, and since his life was far from a picture perfect romance novel, he figured he could imagine his life in the best way possible. Quickly the cute Korean student sitting in the back of the bus was immersed in the life of Kotake Yoshi, a fiery raven-haired star student whose life had been turned upside down when he had fallen head over heels in love with a guy who was a secret service agent. He knew that the story would involve a double life, maybe a shoot out, but in the end Kotake and Igarashi would be together, from afar if not happily ever after. If only it was that easy.  
  
Kal looked up at just the right moment, his stop was next. He rang the bell, picked up his things and walked to the door. Exiting the now crowded bus he took the few steps to his apartment complex door. It was a large building, thirty stories, with a combination of tiny bachelor apartments and spacious penthouse suites. Kal always wondered what the architect was thinking when he designed the place. His floor, the eighth, had four tiny apartments on either side of the elevators with four large suites in each of the corners. Thank God his neighbors were nice, and not rude and very loud. Entering his apartment he neatly placed his black sneakers and coat in his small closet, walking along the wooden floor to empty out his bag on the kitchen counter. Looking around he bit his lip again, trying not to curse. He pulled out his Surface Pro 7 notebook laptop, turning it on to see if he had missed any emails while on the way home.  
  
"Nothing," he whispered. He glanced at his cell phone before turning off both and getting ready for dinner and then head to bed.  
  
***  
  
As the sun rose Kal was woken up by his iPhone playlist. The sounds of handsome young male voices singing an all too familiar song flooded Kal's mind.  
  
"Are your shoulders heavy?/It’s not easy to put down heavy baggage/Someone said that when feel your dreams are getting far away /You should take a break."  
  
Kal sat straight up and hit the index finger on his left hand on the pause button to stop the song that barely even started. Rubbing his eyes he woke up completely, noticing that once again it was cold, dark and rainy. This didn't help his already pissed off mood.  
  
"Why that song?" he hissed, rising oout of bed to shower and get ready for his first class for the day.  
  
When the playlist turned on seven minutes later it was a different song, something not as sad and emotionally sensitive.  
  
Kal looked at himself in the mirror and realized how much he had changed in a year. His black eyes had dark circles under them, he knew it was from endless sleepless nights those first few months after **he** had left. Kal had lost some weight, which under normal circumstances he would've been overjoyed with, but since he really had no one to show off his body to, no one to cuddle with, no one to enjoy life with, it didn't really matter.  
  
Kal's boyfriend, a mixed race IT major named Unyque Stevens, had come out last year during Pride Month. He had booked a table at a popular restaurant and had slipped a gold pendant with their initials in a cipher under Kal's menu. He remembered every last detail of the night. The Seoul-born aspiring doctor had played it out over and over again in his head. Unyque had quoted words from _their_ song.  
  
"Even if things are hard/It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s ok."  
  
Unyque had worn those slim black jeans that always made his butt look cute. Kal had worn a fine black dress shirt with leather shoes, an attempt to be a little taller then his 5'4" frame. As Unyque waited for an answer Kal had freaked out. He couldn't find the will to say yes. It was all too perfect to be real. Unyque was tall, very handsome, his brown eyes were always lively. His hands were shaking, they both knew that every minute of silence was like a fairy tale moment.  
  
"I-I can't."  
  
That was what he had said. Two simple words that had caused both of them so much confused denial. Kal had tried to take it back. He had tried to apologize but it was too late. When he saw the first tear spill from Unyque's gorgeous brown eyes he knew it was over. Kal couldn't take it back. His friend however had been graceful about the situation, offering to drive his Korean classmate home. Kal had accepted and as they left the restaurant they almost held hands, but then remembered that things were different.  
  
Unyque stood outside Kal's door. Being the perfect gentleman he had walked his friend to his door, making sure Kal was safe. His face had little to no emotion, it was seemingly _empty_. He still had the pendant box in his pocket, the dreamy moment was gone, lost in a flicker. Before closing the door Kal had leaned over and whispered in his ear  
  
"The only thing I can do/Is to sing the lyrics of this song/Even if things are hard/It’s ok, it’s ok, it’s ok/Everything will be ok."  
  
It was Kal's favorite line from _their_ song and was the last thing he said to Unyque.  
  
***  
  
It was three months later and as Kal left for school, he realized he'd likely never be as close to Unyque again. Nothing he did would ever make things right. He had wanted to find him, see him after their date. His bad day yesterday had caused him to study late, fall on the pavement and by the time he got home he was too tired and had just fallen asleep. Finally ready to leave for school, he opened his door. Unyque was there. Kal blinked a few times, unsure as to whether this was a dream or not.  
  
Almost at the same time they both whispered:  
  
"Everything will be ok /I believe in you."  
  
That was it. The light-skinned Afro-haired youth grabbed Kal by the face and kissed him hard. As their lips touched for the first time in over a month all reason was lost. They needed each other and they needed each other now.  
  
Kal's door was slammed shut as Unyque grabbed him under his thighs and carried Kal to his bed. Dropping Kal down he bounced twice, his hands fumbling to undo his blue vest, jeans and black sneakers, all at the same time. Unyque had yanked off his plaid gray-colored shirt and was undoing his jeans. Their eyes were locked and although no words were being said they were speaking volumes. About 100 days of being apart was being discussed. Clothes were flying off quickly and the moment they were both naked Unyque was on top of Kal. Kissing the beautiful Korean boy hard as he guided himself inside Kal. This wasn't the time for slow love making. This was desperate, frantically hungry sex. Unyque thrust hard against him, smelling Kal's aloe & wild sage shampoo on his neck, holding the headboard as Kal squirmed under him. His ass was swollen and wet and oh so tight. It had been three months since he had been intimate with anyone and Unyque knew it. Kal panted and moaned, feeling his crush's cock thrust so deep he winced. In the past their sex life had been soft and romantic but this was different. Kal flipped them over.  
  
"Fuck me" the mulatto man hissed.  
  
Nodding Kal rested his hands on Unyque's chest and began to ride his cock. Over and over again Kal slammed down hard. Unyque's hands grabbed Kal's butt cheeks, strumming his large thumbs over his sensitive smooth flesh. Kal could barely react, his body was burning with desire and he knew when he came to orgasm, it would be too intense.  
  
Unyque grabbed Kal's hips and rotated them clockwise. He needed to feel every inch of his ass against his cock. He needed to feel Kal, his nipples, his lips, his hole, everything. As he ground against him, Kal started this staccato breathing. He did it every time he was close to cumming and this made Unyque smile. Kal would try to breathe normally but instead take small breaths in and out, his body shaking at each breath, faster and faster he would breathe until he was almost hyperventilating. Unyque held on for dear life, his large hands digging into Kal's hips. The Korean teen suddenly came hard. Unyque sat up and held Kal tight against him. Kal was shaking so badly he was worried he would collapse. His dark eyes rolled back and every muscle in his body set off in a spasm. His ass clamped tight and would not let go of Unyque's cock.  
  
"Unyque... let go... I need to cum.."  
  
Unyque tried pushing Kal off him as he felt his balls swell and his hot cum rush into his cock. Kal stayed firmly on top of him, wiggling his hips back and forth in the exact same tempo as his breathing had been. Unable to hold back, Unyque came inside the deeply aroused boy in his embrace. He pushed Kal onto his back and held him there as Unyque's cock swelled and shot cum deep inside Kal. He gasped for breath, trying not to pass out as he had the most intense orgasm ever.  
  
Kal and Unyque laid there for a few minutes. Unyque felt his weight on Kal's body and continued to work on calming his breathing down. By the time Kal was breathing normally Unyque had relaxed as well. He rolled them onto their sides and brushed away some stray locks of Kal's black hair. Kal bit his lip nervously, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Unyque. I've been a total idiot. Nothing I can do____"  
  
His sentence was cut off by his lover's kiss. It was a short but intense kiss. Unyque then leaned over the bed to grab for his jeans, sitting up he handed Kal the box. Kal knew what was in it and he gasped.  
  
"Yes" he whispered, so softly Unyque could barely hear.  
  
Kal knew when Unyque looked up there would be tears in his eyes. But as the tears fell from his alluring brown eyes Kal knew it was the right answer this time. Most of all that it was okay.


End file.
